Fanfic:Barioth Hunt
Other chapters 1:Dex 3:Trouble on the road 4:Emperors Verdict 5:Revelation 2:Barioth Hunt Flying through the air I had one thought going through my head and that was, I could die right now, I could be nothing but a mangled corpse on the ground below in a few seconds, and as I began my descent back to ground level I felt a firm grasp on my hand pulling me aboard the ship. I looked up to see Ronan, and my older than time itself friend Rekrap. They hauled me onboard the ship,. I looked back at Rekrap’”nice catch.” He gave a good hearted laugh and slapped me on the back,” good to see you to.” He was in full Akantor armor with his Raviente great sword strapped to his back, this hunter was the most skilled one in the entire guild even though I was the leader and he wasn’t, he had that devilish grin on his face that he almost always had, his hair a dark brown a medium cut about down to his jaw. My friend manning the tiller currently was known as Nix, he had on his full set of Lagiarcus armor and had his rathian bow strapped to his back. I was good to be onboard the Black Raptor, to feel the sand filled wind rush past me on it’s way through the desert. ' '''My ship was a great one it had the top deck which stretched about forty yards from the bow to the stern, it had one ballista on each side able to fire a number of rounds into monsters such as crag and paralysis. the balloon holding the ship up was covered with metal plating to protect it from getting punctured ,and the entire hull of the ship was coated with carbalite metal. The below deck had a captains quarters(which are mine) which serves as a navigation room as well as my quarters. the room next to it was the kitchen and the crew quarters. It had six hammocks swinging from two pairs of beams and lanterns at intervals. Finally the storage room where the crew kept all their weapons, armor, items, and a few assortment of goods. This was my ship specially designed by my friend Nix who was both genius and hunter, the ship also was seaworthy and had landing gear for landing on solid ground, overall the best monster hunting airship out there. I looked over at the heap of armor that Curshon had become, he slowly stirred and stood up blood pouring from his left nostril’”You threw me!”he said pointing at me. ' '''“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” I said grinning,”By the way your nose is bleeding.” He brought his hand up to his face and pulled it away with some blood on it, he groaned while running down the stairs below deck to the kitchen pinching his nose with his right hand. Nix was gazing off into the storm as I called out to him,” Get us above this storm so we can see where we are going,” he looked at me gave a thumbs up and pulled a lever to his left making the ship began to ascend. We burst through the top of the storm to clear blue sky with the storm raging on below us, it looked like some extremely dirty pool continuously swirling around minus the water. We all spread out across the ship doing random things, Ronan was reading something about The Ashlands and Reckrap was practicing drawing his sword and doing a sweeping attack. I manned the tiller and sent Nix down below to check on Curshon, I honestly didn’t feel too bad about it I was just glad I had a good enough arm to through him that far. After travelling a great deal of time the air began to cool and snow began to fall, I pulled back on the lever and the ship began to descend into a snowstorm in it’s early stages.I felt as though we were being watched by someone, or something for that matter, I looked off the right side of the ship and thought I saw a flying shape flying through the air towards us, I looked away probably just the snow playing tricks on me I thought as I kept the ship on its straight path. A feeling of dread began rising in my gut, I looked back off to my right but the shape was gone, “Ronan can you man the right ballista, Rekrap the...” suddenly the ship tilted dangerously to the right as something rammed into it. I crashed against the railing and as I staggered back to my feet. I looked off to the opposite side of the ship and saw it, the largest Barioth i have ever seen. It’s length from nose to tail was about thirty yards, its eyes were blazing red its mouth foaming along the edges. Its tusks and spikes were blood red instead of amber, this was the Barioth rare species and it wasn’t happy, it flew around the ship and pulled up along the left side of the airship and began ramming itself up against the side repeatedly, Reckrap manned the ballista on the left side and began to launch rounds into the side of the monstrous beast,”where did this come from,” he yelled over the gathering storm. it roared in mid flight and barrel rolled to the right then dipped down under the ship and latched on with its claws and began trying to rip the metal off. Curshon and Nix came up onto the deck wondering what in the world was going on, they found the answer to their question when the tail of the barioth came up and swept across the ship's upper deck, I jumped over the tail as it missed me by a hairs breath and the others dodged out of the way as well. The tail had swept across the deck and hit the now surprised Curshon square in the chest, he grabbed on and the experienced flying again as the tail lashed out against the ships hull making the metal ring and sending a shudder down the ship.I looked over the side and I saw Curshon let go and begin to plummet through the now raging storm before he disappeared into whiteness of the swirling snow. I could feel the Barioth let go making the ship shoot up a few yards making all of us bounce arround, I could barely see it as it came around, it blasted freezing air against the side of the ship making it tilt to the left again. I could see Ronan manning the ballista and he began firing crag shots at the pseudo wyvern as it came around for another run. I ran to the tiller and grabbed it facing the ram on the front straight for the Barioths head, it tried to rear back but the wind from the storm pushed it into the spiked front. It came away bloody and more angry than before, Nix and Ronan were firing constantly and Nix(with a well placed shot) punctured the right wing and the Barioth began to tumble out of the sky. It roared as it fell and it as well disappeared into the whiteness, the roar was then cut off by a sickening crunch below. ''' '''We brought the ship down to ground level and landed in a clearing next to the crashed heap of the monster, it was still alive, I could tell by the rise and fall of its body. I grabbed my great sword and jumped off the ship into a mound of snow, I stood up and turned to see a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me a few feet away, they were filled with fear, the fear of dying. It tried to stand but stumbled and fell to the ground again, one of its legs had been broken. I walked up to it, it looked at me and I returned the gaze, I had the feeling like something whispering to me to leave the monster to live and to return the ship. I tried to shake off the feeling but I had the sensation of being watched again, by something much more powerful than this Barioth, the same feeling that at first I had thought was the Barioth. I looked back at the ship and back at the monster, it was trying to scramble away but failing miserably and kept on falling over. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a handful of tranq bombs, I threw them through the air and hit the monster in the face knocking it out instantly. Category:Fan Fiction